Three of the Same
by PsychicCupid
Summary: Why does everyone think Pokemon Trainer is his twin brothers Red and Ash? Well he's tired of it, and he's going to make his debue as his own character!  Warning: Yoai Altert. PTXPit do not read if against  Love, PsychicCupid
1. Intro! Meet the Triplets!

AN: yay! first story :DDD please don't flame me already for the increadibly short intro x.x but it IS an intro... not the story quite yet~

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! If I did~ I'd tell you :D

* * *

Three of the Same

* * *

"Triplets! Are you kidding me!" screamed the woman in pain. She had been pregnant, with what she had thought to have been one child, for 9 months. The doctor told her that she was having twins right after the first was born. After the second he said she was going to have yet another, but no fourth.

After a day passed, the woman came home with her children; there was no one else in the house. She laid the three babies onto the table. The first born was wearing a red blanket, the second blue, and the last one green. The woman looked at the first and named him Red, she looked at the second and named him Ash, but when she looked at the third, she stopped. The first two children had blue eyes, like her, but this little one had brown eyes.

Why she chose the name she did for the runt, not even the she understood, but she held him up proud and said, "You will be Pokémon Trainer."

* * *

Short, Sweet, and to the point~

can you guess who these three cuties are? haha!

if you want you can R&R :DDD

Love, Psychiccupid~


	2. Chapter 1: Vs Mew

AN: Part one~ the title is based off the fist chapter of the manga~ Pokemon Adventures! can you guyss why ;)

Disclaimor: Red is obviously not mine~ or I'd be rich xDDD

* * *

_Chapter 1 vs. Mew~_

The name's Red. One day, I'm gonna be the Pokémon Master! I am the oldest of three triplets, but they aren't important. In fact, I haven't seen them in 18 years, and I'm only 18 years old. But seriously, that's not important right now. I'm looking for the most legendary Pokémon EVER! Its name is Mew, and I'm gonna find it.

Wait a minute…

Haven't you already heard this story?

I'm Red! Of course you know me!

I'm the star of the Pokémon Manga: Pokémon Adventures (Special)

I also have my friends: Blue and Green

My Pokémon: Pikachu, Venusaur, Poliwrath, Areodactyl, Snorlax, and Gyarados have traveled by my side since day one!

But you already knew that! Ha-ha! … Right? … wait… what if you don't know me… Why are you reading this then! If you don't know who I am… then… then… *sigh*

Sorry *shrugs* but I'm not the main character of this story. I'm the first Prince you could say~ 'The third is the main', if that makes sense. But you'll see what I mean later.

Well~ my intro is done! Next up is the second. I'm gonna go hang out with my girl, Yellow. It's been 8 years since we met.

I know, I know, but I really like her. You don't know her. Well, unless you do, then you're good. And you'd know how much I like her. Ha-ha.

* * *

.net to learn about Red :D

if you want you can R&R :DDD

Love, Psychiccupid~


	3. Chapter 2: Gotta Katch'em all

AN: Can you guess where the opening line is from? ;) it's not like it's completely world-wide known or anything

Disclaimor: Why do we have to put these? this is FAN fiction x.x it's not like anyone owns these amazingly famous characters x.x

* * *

_I wanna be, the very best, like no one ever was~_

Hey, I'm Ash. You DEFINITELY know me! Unlike my older brother, I'm actually famous. I star in the anime "Pokémon" and everything past it. My ratings have kind of gone down recently, but hey, I've picked up a ton of chicks along the way!

It started out with Misty and Brock, my best pals! But as time went on, they had to leave. Brock was replaced by Tracy, but eventually came back. Misty went to May who is currently Dawn. I don't know how long Dawn will be here.

To tell the truth… only two people have been here for the entire show. And that would be Pikachu, and Team Rocket. You'd think they'd learn by now that they just can't beat my brain! Ha-ha, well ok, Pikachu's brain.

Ha-ha! See, I'm such a caring person I'm actually telling you the series! Stupid Red thinks he's the master, just because he was born first! Jeez! I haven't even seen him since our mom vanished mysteriously. I just remember being a hit T.V. star by age 10. I'm 18 now, but it's not like you can tell! As far as make-up goes I haven't aged a single day!

Unfortunately, I'm not the star of the show you're going to be watching. (I know bummer right?) But I'm in it! And I get my dream girl~ ha-ha not like everyone in the world doesn't know about my Misty ;)

Huh? You… You don't know me? Well, if you DO know me… you can pass onto the baby boy of the family! If not… oh ho-ohs I'm gonna make you feel like you never started training!

Well… actually… I'm not allowed to injure you… so learn who I am first! Jeez! I've only stared in 13 movies! And one of the most popular theme songs ever!

Jeez! What does a famous star have to do to get some publicity around here!

* * *

Ash Ketchup :D hahaha

R&R if you like it so far /

Love, PsychicCupid


End file.
